Aroma emitting devices are well known and are commonly used in homes and commercial establishments to provide a pleasant atmosphere for people in given areas. Such devices passively or actively transmit aromas to the general surroundings. Examples of passive devices include air wicks, scented gel-packs, and aromatic sticks resting in a bottle of aromatic liquid and protruding out of the bottle so that the liquid is absorbed and drawn upward through the stick where upon, the liquid evaporates from the surface of the stick. One type of active aromatic device is plugged into an electrical power outlet, whereupon, a small heating element heats an aromatic liquid containing member thus causing the liquid to evaporate and escape into the adjacent surroundings. Another example of an active aromatic device is powered by battery or wall outlet and sprays an aromatic mist periodically into a room.
Aromatic devices are commonly used by individuals who enjoy various selected scents. Further, the use of such aromatic devices has been found to improve or enhance the general demeanor of individuals in a particular surroundings. Certain scents have been found to cause desirable mood changes in people in general.
Users of portable electronic devices, portable music players and gaming units such as pads, IPOD, MP3 players and laptops are often on the move or are not in an area where scent emitting devices are present. A combination including aroma delivery devices and electronic entertainment or communication devices allows a user to enjoy the use of the device while enjoying a pleasant aroma at the same time.